


The Bones in the Bog

by Ryuuwriter



Series: The Sterek Bones!Au [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bones!AU, F/M, Forensic Anthropology, Like really slow, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science, Slow Burn, This is basically the first episode of Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuwriter/pseuds/Ryuuwriter
Summary: Dr. Stiles Stilinski and Agent Derek Hale, work to solve the murder of a missing girl. Can they come together to serve justice or will their egos get the better of them? -This is basically the first episode of Bones the tv series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first episode of Bones with the characters changed and some of the dialog/ interactions changed. So I warned you, don't get mad at me. I don't own Bones or Teen Wolf, or the characters.
> 
> Beta'ed by RoseCrimson Thanks hun for putting up with my rambling.

“I’m late…” Scott muttered to himself rushing into the airport, the brunette ran up to the arrivals board, “This board is broken, “ he sighed exasperatedly. Scott looked around at the other people waiting around, looking at the board like it will be magically fixed if they just stared long enough. “The arrivals board is not working,” he exclaimed annoyed at their ignorance.  He turned away from the obviously lost cause, moving to the arriving passengers, “Uh, did anybody meet… the flight from Guatemala?” Ignored. “Aviateca airlines?” Ignored. “What gate?” Ignored. “Yeah, right,” he sighed. Now what? Just then Scott saw the service desk, perfect they’d know the gate.

“Excuse me, uh, you have a computer glitch at the arrivals board,” Scott stated, but the young girl behind the desk was far more interested in her phone them the customers she should be helping. “Hello! Miss, excuse me, yoo-hoo…” he tried again, this time the attendant held up a manicured finger to shut him up. “Fine,” Scott huffed reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling the garment off, showing off his rather impressive six pack. That got the girls attention. “The flight from Guatemala. Please,” Scott stated.

Just then an amused voice cut through the crowd. “Tell me you tried ‘excuse me’ first,” it stated.

Scott turned around to the voice with a wide smile splitting his face. The owner of the voice stood with his hands on his hips, an amused smirk on his face, his duffle hanging off his shoulder. “Stiiiiiles!” Scott exclaimed happily walking up to his friend and wrapping him in a bear hug.  “Yes, I did. Welcome home.  Are you exhausted? Was Guatemala awful?  Was it horribly backward?” Scott questioned releasing Stiles.

Stiles laughed at Scotts over exaggeration. “And yet I was never reduced to striping for information,” He teased. Scott looked down at himself and looked back up at the other brunette with a shy smile, and slipped his shirt back on.

“How about for any fun reasons? You get your freak on?” Scott asked head popping out of the neck of his shirt, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before linking his arm through Stiles and walking towards the exit.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend in amusement. “I was literally neck deep in a mass grave, not romantic,” he deadpanned. “Nor do I have a six pack,” he added.

“Dude you have the worse break up routine, I mean really, who goes diving for corpses after a messy break up?” Scott asked, disappointed, but Stiles just ignored the man with an amused smile and a shake of his head. What he did to deal with emotions was his business, everyone was different.

The two friends continued through the airport chatting happily, when suddenly Stiles dropped his bag and spun around on his heel to face a tall man in a plain black suit. “Sir, why are you following us?” he asked. The man said nothing just reached his hand out to take Stiles’ arm, but Stiles moved quickly, bending the man’s wrist and bringing him to his knees. “Attack!  Security!  Hello!?!  Who runs this airport?!” Scott exclaimed looking around. “Yeah you show ‘hem, Stiles,” he cheered.

“Police! Sir, step back now!” an officer exclaimed rushing over to the scene with two other guards, guns drawn.

“He attacked me!” Stiles explained.

“I’m Homeland Security!” exclaimed the man under Stiles grip.

“Oops?” Scott added arms already raised in the air. Stiles released the officer and raised his hands with a roll of his eyes. “You can put the guns down,” he added exasperated.

“You don’t tell them what to do, I do,” the officer said getting up off the ground straightening out his suit. “Now, hand over the bag.”

“Is that what this is about?” Stiles asked pick up the bag and handing it to the Homeland security officer.

The Officer took the bag giving Stiles the stink eye. He opened the bag and promptly closed it again, obviously not believing what he just saw. He opened the bag again and pulled out a skull in disgust. He turned the look towards Stiles who just grinned.

“Boo.”

* * *

 

 

“I am Doctor Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski,” Stiles explained, for the hundredth time. “I’ve been in Guatemala for two months identifying victims of genocide including him,” he said gesturing to the skull sitting on the interrogation table. After their earlier adventure Stiles and Scott had been escorted into a make shift interrogation room in the airport. Scott had been released and hour earlier, the lucky bastard, leaving Stiles with two agents.

“You know, most people in this situation, they sweat, crack under the pressure,” the first agent warned, obviously trying to intimidate the Doctor, and failing spectacularly.

“Guatemala?  Genocide?  How are you scary after that?”  Stiles retorted in a dry tone, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

“You know who doesn’t sweat it?” the second agent asked, pulling Stiles attention to her.

“Sociopaths,” the first agent answered, slamming his hands down on the table to try and get a rise out of Stiles. It didn’t.

Stiles just rolled his head back to the other agent bored of the good cop bad cop routine the two were pulling.  “I am not a sociopath, I’m an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian. Like I’ve been telling you for the past like 2 hours,” he snapped.

“Who works for the FBI.  Which I’d maybe believe, if you had an ID that did more than allowed you access to the cafeteria,” they chided in return. Just then the door to the interrogation room opened, and in walked another agent. In Stiles opinion, he could be described as a walking asshole.

“You were illegally transporting human remains, sir. And you assaulted a Homeland Security agent,” the first agent repeated, dragging Stiles back to the task at hand. Dragging this prick through the dirt.

“Look, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends,” Stiles recited. “But next time you should think before trying to attack someone,” he suggested frustrated. “And what are you doing here?” Stiles asked irritated, turning to the new agent in the room. He just rolled his eyes and moved farther into the room ignoring Stiles.

“FBI.  Special Agent Derek Hale, Major Crime Investigation, D.C. Bones identifies bodies for us,” Derek said flashing his badge at the other agent.

“Don’t call me Bones.  And I do more than identify,” Stiles corrected irritated.

“Oh you’re right.  He also writes books,” Derek added sliding a book across the table to the agent. He picks it up and looks at the picture on the back, and seeing the name. He hums thoughtfully before putting the book down and looking at Stilinski.

“Fine.  He’s all yours.”

“Grab your skull, let’s go.”

“What! That’s it? What did you even arrest me for?” Stiles asked out ragged. They had held him for two hours, and Hale just walks in and he’s off the hook?  Nuh uh, he wanted an explanation.

“Oh, just drop it Bones, why does it matter? You’re free to go. Let’s just grab your bags, get you out of this place,” Derek said pulling Stiles up from his seat by the arm. That’s when everything fell into place for Stiles.

“You set me up,” he accused ripping his arm out of Derek’s grasp. “You got a hold for questioning request from the FBI didn’t you?” He questioned angrily. Derek and the agent shared a look over Stiles shoulder. The two dropped the façade having been found out. The Agent smiled at Stiles apologetically.

“I love your book,” He says. Stiles turns away from him angrily, picking up his skull and storming out of the room, pushing past Derek on the way.

“Come on asshole! Let’s go!” he yelled from the hall at Derek.

* * *

 

 

They drove in Derek’s FBI issued Camaro in silence for probably five minutes before Stiles couldn’t help breaking it.

“So, that’s really the best you can do?”

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Derek said glancing at the Anthropologist.

“Getting Homeland Security to snatch me so that you can stage a fake rescue. Pathetic,” Stiles huffed slouching down into the passenger’s seat ignoring the agent’s obviously rhetorical question.

“Well, at least I picked you up at the airport,” he offered with what he must have thought was a charming grin, as if pointing out the obvious and his good looks would change the situation.

“Yeah after you sent my original ride away,” Stiles scoffed.

“I went through the appropriate channels but your assistant there, he stonewalled me!” He accused, dropping the prince Charming act.  

“Yeah, well after the last case, I told Matt to never ever put you through,” Stiles answered smugly, “He’s a good assistant,” he added proudly, turning to look out the window. They were close to his apartment, he could walk from here. “Ok, you can let me out anywhere along here,” he stated straightening out ready to get out of the car as soon as it stopped, hand on the latch and thumb on the seat belt release. But the car didn’t stop, it just kept moving along.

“Alright, listen.  A decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington National Cemetery down…”

“Arlington National Cemetery is full of decomposed corpses, it’s a fucking cemetery.” Idiot. Stiles interrupted. He was about ready to tuck and roll out of the car.

“Yeah, but this corpse is more your style, this corpse wasn’t in a casket,” Derek added, eyeing up the good doctor, trying to peak his interest.

“Hale! If you drive one more fucking block, I’m screaming ‘kidnap’ out the window,” Stiles snapped glaring at Derek.

“You know what, I’m trying to make amends here, and you are acting like an absolute child,” he retorted, his plan to intrigue the young anthropologist having failed.

“Pull over,” Stiles sneered pulling at the locked door handle. Derek sighed, he knew when he was beat, and pulled over to the side of the road. Before they even stopped Stiles what out of the vehicle and grabbing his bags and quickly walking away from his captor. Who had also exited the car and was quickly following after Stiles.

“I’m going home,” he stated finality in his tone.

“Great! Could we…” Derek stumbled trying to keep up with the younger man. “Look, could we just skip this part?” he asked trying to reason with Stiles. And failing miserably. Stiles stopped on a dime, and promptly turned on his heel back towards Derek.

“You know what? I find you so… condescending.”

“I’m condescending?  I’m not the one who’s got to mention that he’s got a Doctorate every five minutes,” Derek scoffed looking down at the slightly shorter man.

“Wow, I thought you were more perceptive than that, I actually have three. Come on Hale step up your game,” Stiles sassed.

“I’m the one with the badge and the gun so I make the rules, and you’re not the only forensic anthropologist in town,” Derek threw back, causing Stiles to let out a full-fledged laugh.

“Uh, news flash, yes I am. The next nearest is in Montreal. Parlez-vous francais, asshole?” It was very obvious that Stiles had won this battle, as always. He turned away from the agent and started to make his exit.

Derek sighed in defeat. “What’s it going to take?” he yelled after Stiles.  A victorious grin crossed Stiles face before he turned back to his defeated foe, desperation was such a lovely look on Derek’s face.

“Full participation in the case.”

“Fine.”

“Not just lab work, everything.”

“What? Do you want me to spit in my hand?  We’re Scully and Mulder.”

“God you’re old, you couldn’t have picked a better analogy? Like Jake and Amy? Jane and Lisbon? Nick Wild and Judy Hopps?!” Stiles rattled off.

“I don’t know who those are. You know what, doesn’t matter. Just get back in the car.” Derek said, gesturing back to the Camaro, irritated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter two! I'm going to try and do weekly updates for this, so hopefully I can keep on it and commit to it regularly. Good luck reading.  
> This is literally the first episode of Bones with the characters changed and some of the dialog/ interactions changed. So I warned you, don't get mad at me. I don't own Bones or Teen Wolf, or the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed by RoseCrimson once again.

Stiles and Derek walked through the cemetery, quickly weaving through the headstones. Derek hated cemeteries, they reminded him of his family, or lack thereof. They kept going through the rows before coming to the crime scene.

“What’s the context of the find?” Stiles asked, his casual demeanor gone and replaced with a fully professional attitude.

“Routine landscaping, dropped a load in the local pond, one of the workmen thought he saw something.” Derek explained trialing behind Stiles slightly, looking over the scene making sure that everyone was following protocol. Stiles made a beeline for the Jeffersonian issued van where his intern Matt was waiting with an equipment bag.

“Hi, Matt.” Stiles greeted the young intern with a curt nod, continuing to the actual scene. Matt was the best intern that Stiles had ever had, action oriented, and very smart, Stiles was happy to have him on his team.

“Dr. Stilinski, you know this eco-warrior look really works for you,” Matt said, obviously flirting with the doctor.  He jogged to keep up with both Derek and Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles said oblivious to the flirting.

“Very action oriented,” he added handing a pair of surgical gloves to Stiles.

“Agent Hale, you remember my assistant Matt Daehler?” Stiles asked taking the gloves.

“Yeah…” Derek said looking the Squint over skeptically, which Matt returned with an equal amount of distaste. Matt rolled his eyes at the agent going back to fawning over his mentor.

“How was Guatemala? Dig up lots of massacred victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?” Matt asked excited to hear all about Stiles adventures.

“Matt, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond.” Stiles ordered, ignoring his intern’s questions as he pulled the gloves on.

“Right away, Dr. Stilinski,” Matt said, not questioning Stiles in the slightest, trusting him entirely, and eager to impress and get the attention of his mentor he was off to get to work. That left Derek and Stiles alone again.

“You know the squint has a thing for you right?” Derek pointed out as they watched Matt run off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles replied. Stiles was undoubtable a genius, but he could be completely stupid sometimes.  “And what did you just call my best intern?” Stiles snapped turning to the agent with a questioning glare.

“Squints.  You know, you squint at things,” Derek explained squinting to emphasize his point. Stiles did not find this funny, but instead of getting mad like a child he decided to dig a little deeper than that.

“Oh, you mean people with very high IQ’s and basic reasoning skills,” Stiles sassed with a grin, before walking away from the agent and making his way to the water front.

* * *

 

 

Boats. Fuck did Stiles hate boats, they made him anxious and nervous, he liked having his feet planted firmly on the ground. But no, he was squinting at a low-quality image of a mucky lake, a pond really, on a TV, on a boat, in the middle of a lake, looking for something that may or may not even be there. And things were starting to lean towards not being there.

“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” Derek asked leaning over Stiles shoulder to look at the screen as well.

“Oh, you know, it’s like pornography, you’ll know it when you see it,” Stiles answered with a smile to the agent. Just as he was about to call it in on finding nothing, Stiles saw it, a foot, not just a foot, a skeletal foot. The camera continued to move, showing more of the body. Wrapped in chicken wire, and with rocks weighing it down, a skull looked back at them.

“Ok, call it in, this is a crime scene,” Stiles stated, in a second Derek was up and on a walkie-talkie to get a dice team out there to pull out the body.

* * *

 

 

“Remains are wrapped in four-milled, flat poly-construction sheeting,” Stiles stated, poking and prodding the skeletal remains of the victim that lay out in front of him on shore.

“PVC coated chicken wire,” Matt translated putting his camera down to write it down in his notes and then going back to photographing.

“Weighted. That’s why the body didn’t surface during decomposition.  The skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments.” Stiles continued to note as Derek made his way over to them.

“What can you tell me?”  He asked pulling his note pad out and flipping it open to take down whatever information they have for him.

“Not much.  She was a young woman, probably between 18 and 22, approximately 5’3”, race unknown, delicate features,” Stiles replied obviously disappointed at how little they had at that point. They couldn’t get a lot off the body like this, they’ll just have to wait till they are back at the lab.

“That’s all?” Derek said sarcastically, it was astonishing how much they had gotten from the body with just a few pokes and prods.

“Tennis player,” Stiles added not picking up on Derek’s sarcasm, too enthralled with the task at hand to notice minor influxes of tone.

“How do you get a pretty tennis player out of that?” He asked.

“Epiphyses fusion gives age; pelvic bone shape gives sex…” Matt stated to explain taking Derek’s question seriously.

“Bursitis in the shoulder, somebody this young, must be an athletic injury,” Stiles interrupted pointing at the injury for Matt to get a picture, distracting him.

“When did she die?” Derek asked hopeful.

“Ehhhh …” was the only reply.

“Ehhhh …” Derek mocked, he had expected something a little bit more incriminating than that. “What does that even mean?”

“It means wait until our bug and slime guy takes a look,” Matt snapped protectively. He was like a little puppy dog the way he tried to protect Stiles.

“No clothing,” Stiles continued.

“So sex crime got it,” Derek said writing in his notes.

“Why do you say that?” Matt asked skeptical.

“Usually in my line of work no clothes means sex crime,” Derek explained.

“Well in my line of work, it could also mean the victim favored natural fibers,” Stiles pointed out, as if it was an obvious or regular thing for people to wear natural fibers. “Your suit, for example, will outlast your bones by decades.”

“Matt, collect silt, 3 meters radius, to a depth of 10 cm.” Stiles instructed, getting up with a grunt and pulling off his gloves.  “Your FBI forensics team can take the plastic and the chicken wire, we’ll take the rest,” Stiles stated turning to Derek with a smile and making his way to find someone to pack off the body back to the Jeffersonian. And leaving Derek to watch him walk away.

* * *

 

 

Not even an hour back in the country and Stiles was already being sent out on assignments, and that was just unacceptable. Not that he didn’t like the work, but he would at least expect some curtesy. A call, email, a god damn smoke signal. Not some FBI muscle-head picking him up at the Airport and holding him for hours wasting his time. He had nothing but respect for Lydia, having been the youngest head coroner in New York, and been the top there for twelve years, before being offered the curator here. SO, he could respect that but sometimes he really didn’t understand her.

“Dr. Martin, I wish you wouldn’t just give me to the FBI,” Stiles complained walking behind Lydia as they strutted across the lab, Matt trailing somewhere behind him.

“As a federally funded institution, the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to our friends in Congress,” Lydia explained turning around to face Stiles with a stern look, “which means, I loan you out as I see fit, especially to federal agencies.”

“‘Loan out’ implies property Lydia, is that what I am to you? Are you my pimp now? I feel so used,” Stiles said dramatically. Lydia rolled her eyes at his frankly terrible acting before stepping closer to him. She reached her hands up to cup his face between her perfectly manicured fingers, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“I do not view you as property Stiles; you are one of the Jeffersonian’s most valuable assets,” Lydia explained with a smile. “And what a fine ass it is,” she added, her smile turning suggestive as one of her hand traveled down to said ass and gave it a sharp pinch.  Stile would have happily started dating Lydia a long time ago, if he didn’t see her as a sister, they could easily take over the world together. She let go of his face and turned to walk away to do her own work.

“An asset is, by definition, property!” Matt yelled after Lydia, having somehow missed that the fight was over, both Stiles and Lydia having figured it out in their own special way.

“What’s the rule Mr. Daehler?”  Lydia yelled over her shoulder, not feeling to the need to grace Matt with her gaze.

“You only converse with PhD’s,” Matt mumbled annoyed. “You realize I am half way through two Doctorates?  Two halves make a whole, so mathematically speaking …” Matt yelled defending himself, with little result.

“Go polish a bone Mr. Daehler!” Lydia yelled dismissing Matt thoroughly ending the conversation.  Stiles smiled as Matt walked off with a pout, head bowed.  Stiles waited with his thoughts for a few moments before sighing and following after Matt to get to work.  They had a girl to bring justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'm planning on doing a series with this, a few episodes turned into fic, not every episode of course, but a handful I feel will translate well. It does take some time to do that though, so if you guys have a scene from the show that you would like to see Stiles and Derek, or any of the characters in let me know and I will do a few one shots for you. Thanks for reading and happy scrolling  
> Ryuu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 hope you like it and that it's worth your time.  
> Happy scrolling.  
>  Beta'd by RoseCrimson

“The pond is not only warm and teeming with microbes, which accelerated decomposition, but it houses black carp and coy which fed on the body.” Scott recited off the computer screen as Stiles walked on to the platform, Matt handing him a pair of gloves.

“Can I, as the only normal person in this room, say, Ew?” Allison adds from behind her camera.

“I got three larval stages of trichoptera, chironimidae…” Scott started.

“And we cut to the chase…” Stiles interrupted, usually he was all for letting Scott flaunt his knowledge to impress Allison but today he was really not feeling it.

“The body was in the pond one winter and two summers,” Scott groaned irritated. “Come one Stiles I have three Doctorates let me use them.”

Stiles gave Scott an apologetic smile before going back to the body. “So, spring before last,” Stiles mumbled to himself, that narrowed it down, but they could do better.

“You really think I’m Posey?” Scott asked pulling off samples of sludge and grime from the victim. Stiles looked up at Scott confused for a moment before things fell into place. He gave his friend a disappointed look, he knew he could be daft, but really character projection? Come on.

“No Scott, you’re not in the book,” Stiles said with a small shake of his head.

“Sure he is!  We all are …” Matt added as if it was common knowledge.

“No, none of you are in the book. Those are fictional characters based on psychological stereotypes,” Stiles explained.

“I thought you didn’t believe in psychology, said it wasn’t real science,” Allison pointed out continuing to take her pictures of what there was of the skull.

“It’s not but that doesn’t mean it’s not a good way of cataloging personality types,” Stiles countered just as one of the many computers on the Platform went off, Scott was over to it in a second reading the results of whatever test he had ran earlier.

“I found some small bone fragments in the silt,” he read, switching from personal to professional. 

“And back to reality…” Allison sighed.

“My guess Rana Temporaria, aka Frog bones,” Scott stated happily. Frog bones? Huh. “Also, some tiny gold links, like from a necklace, or small chain…” he added.

“Just a heads up for next time, I’m very much not a virgin,” Matt stated, so back to the book then, Stiles supposed, “I actually have a very active sex life, you’d know if…” Matt started before Allison Interrupted him.

“Who you captured perfectly, is Derek.”  Allison said smiling wide.  “Buttoned down but buckets of sexual confidence, and gorgeous eyes. Very… Vivid,” she stated giving Stiles a knowing look, while fanning herself with her hand. Scott glared at Stiles unamused at the situation.  It was no secret that Scott had a thing for Allison, and he was very much not happy with her fawning over Derek.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about your very obvious sexual frustration in front of a soaker,” Matt stated.

“What? Are you telling me you’ve never imagined Derek in one of your fantasies?” Allison asked giving Matt and disbelieving look. Matt not missing a beat looked her dead in the face and said monotonous,

“No,” and he was back to his work, head down.

“You know as much as I would love to tell you all that you are wrong about my book, we do have a victim to identify so… Disperse come on,” Stiles said waving his hands in dismissal, causing the group to separate.

“Matt, remove the remaining tissue, I’ll reassemble the skull myself and give it to Allison so we can get a face,” Stiles instructed, grabbing the skull and going to the bone room. He placed to skull on the table then crouched down to eye level with the skull looking at it perplexed.  Bone could tell him everything, he had always trusted science more than people, because people did things like this. People could hurt, and break, and destroy. Science was always right. “I’ll find whoever did this to you, I promise.”

* * *

 

Derek had done many regrettable things in his life, letting Stiles in on the investigation was not one of them.

“So, you guaranteed a squint a field role in an active murder investigation,” Harris asked. He sat behind his desk fingers linked, thumbs twiddling as they rested on top of it. He looked at Derek with a stony face and unbelieving eye.

“Yes sir,” Derek replied, unfazed by Harris’ stare, having been on the receiving end of it many a time.

“The one that wrote the book,” a statement. “Thought you said that he wouldn’t work with you anymore.”

“Well, during our last case he provided a description of the murder weapon and the murderer,” Derek confessed.  “I may not have given him the credit he deserved, nor did I believe that he was… truly that good.”

“And why not?”  Harris asked leaning forward against his desk unfurling his fingers interested. Every move was like chess, and Derek countered easily, leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees for support.

“Because he did it by looking at the victim’s autopsy x-rays,” Derek explained quirking an eyebrow, as if challenging Harris to question him.  The only thing standing between Derek and Harris was the fact that Harris could have his job, and that Derek was usually a stickler for rules, but they both knew that Derek could be behind that desk if he wanted.

“Well I wouldn’t have believed it either,” Harris replied sitting back in his chair with a snort, he gave Derek a grin as if they hadn’t just had a tense stare down. Derek returned the grin with his own settling back into his own chair.

“Turns out he was right on both plus the pond victim, Stilinski gave me the victim’s age, sex and favourite sport.” Derek explained.

“Have to admit he’s good,” Harris stated, impressed.

“No, he’s amazing,” Derek corrected, “If the only way I can get him back on my side is to bring him out in the field, I’ll do it.”

“But why would he want to go into the field?”

“There was a case back in the early 90’s, a couple gone missing on the interstate, car was found at a rest stop, remember it?”  Derek asked.

“Yeah.  Upstate New York, upstanding citizens, nobody found anything …” Harris said the question of the relevance hung in the air.

“Those were Stiles parents,” Derek stated as if that would explain everything, maybe it didn’t but Derek knew Harris was a sap.

“Fine,” Harris groaned after thinking it over for a moment. Derek shot out of his chair with a triumphant smirk.  “But he’s on you.  He’s your responsibility,” Harris lectured as if Derek was a child who’d brought home a stray puppy, and was begging to keep him. But Derek like a child knew better then to poke at one’s mother, just nodded and left the office without another word. He had a murder to solve.

* * *

 

“Hale! Get over here!” Stiles called from in front of the Allisonator. They were gathered around it waiting to get started, but Derek was making them all wait and wasting time. Derek sauntered over to the group giving Stiles a glare.

“So, do you have a face?  What’s all this?”  Derek asked gesturing to the large glass screen they were gathered around.  Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s stupidity.

“School him Allison.”

“With pleasure. This computer program, _which I designed_ , patent pending, accepts a full array of digital input, processes it, and then creates a 3-D render of the victim,” Allison explained with a knowing grin, she may be a sweetheart on the outside, but at the end of the day, Allison was a competitive and intense person, who was happy to show people up whenever she had the chance.

“OK, so lets see if it lives up to the hype then,” Derek said giving Allison the floor, if it gave him a face, Derek would dress in drag and do the hula. Ok he might not go that far, but he was willing to do anything to get these squints to go faster at this point.

“Well, Stiles reassembled the skull and applied tissue markers,” Allison explained tapping a few buttons on her tablet, controlling the larger screen in front of them. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Matt, and Allison all watched as a face started to take form in front of their eyes.

“Her skull was badly damaged, but racial indicators, cheekbone dimensions, nasal arch, occipital measurements suggest African American.” Stiles detailed. Allison typing in the proper codes to change the figure.  

“And…. We have our victim.” Allison stated.

“Huh,” Derek muttered impressed at the system.

“What is that? What’s so huh? This is more than huh.” Scott interrogated, upset at Derek’s ignorance, or what he thought was ignorance. “This is amazing, spectacular!” He raved.

“Ok Bug boy, you know I could actually shoot you, so just shut up,” Derek threatened, giving Scott a scowl. The two stared each other down as Stiles pondered the image of the victim.

“Hey Ally, rerun the program substituting Caucasian  values?” Stiles asked giving the screen a puzzled look. He knew this woman; there was something familiar about the way she was built.  “Does she look familiar to anyone?”

“No…” Derek muttered in disbelief, It couldn’t be. Could it? Things were falling into place in a way that Derek was not comfortable with, this couldn’t be whom he thought it was.

“Let’s go split race.  Less Kravitz more Vanessa Williams,” Stiles continued. The image changed again, as well as Derek’s stance, becoming tense and ready to flee, he was on a hair pin trigger, He knew who the victim is. Was.

Stiles could see Derek’s reaction from his position there was a defeated sadness to his stance and presence now. Mourning.

“Does anyone… know who she is?” Stiles asked the room, never taking his eyes off Derek as he moved his gaze to the skull, as if trying to understand how this person had made it to this point. Well that was what they were there to figure out, and they would.

“Wait isn’t that the girl who had the affair with a senator?” Matt suggested.

“Her _name_ is Cleo Louise Eller.” Derek snapped at the young intern, turning to look back at the rest of them standing there.  They all looked at Derek expectantly, waiting for him to explain farther. Derek turned away from the group looking back at the image of Cleo. “Only daughter to Ted and Sharon Eller.  Last seen approximately 9pm, April 6, 2003 leaving the Cardio Deluxe Gym on K Street, she didn’t even make it to her car.” He answered as though it pained him to speak of the girl.

“Pretty good memory.” Stiles commented, trying to break the tension in the small room.

“Yeah well, it’s my job to find her.”

“Well, in that case, congratulations on your success,” Scott coursed, with a spite filled smirk, patting Derek on the shoulder on his way out of the room. The rest of the team following after him to get back to work, leaving Derek alone.

“This isn’t exactly the way I wanted it to end,” Derek said to himself with a sigh.

Stiles watched the agent with a sad look, there was more to Derek then he had expected. As he left the room Stiles made a mental note to hit Scott upside the head later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one I know I'm sorry but it just felt right to end it at that point... at least till next chapter.  
> See you all then!  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I know I said weekly updates, but I thought I'm getting through the chapters so quickly why not do it twice a week. I just love posting them, and I'm sure you guys won't complain so here you go.  
> Beta'd by RoseCrimson as usual.

“Cleo Eller is not just some missing girl,” Derek explained on the steps of the Jeffersonian where they had all gathered. Derek had the missing persons file brought over to look at. He handed the file to Stiles to go over.

“Yeah, she’s a senate intern who was boinking Senator Allen Bethlehem.” Scott snorted taking a messy bite from his sandwich.

“We couldn’t confirm that, I should know I was secondary on the search for her.” Derek retorted glaring at the entomologist, before turning back to Stiles on the step below him.

“How did you recognize her before she even had her own face?” Derek asked skeptically.

“I recognized the underlying architecture of her features, the rest is just filler.” Stiles explained looking at the file, there was a lot of speculation, but not a lot of results, they would need to talk to the senator, he was their best bet.

“I’m not an expert but, shouldn’t he be happier?” Matt asked Allison not so quietly.

“You think this is a happy moment, a girl turns up dead after five years and it’s my job to tell her family that their missing daughter has no chance of ever coming home.” Derek snapped at the intern, “you tell me how happy you’d be if you had to deal with that.” He glared at the group, who all had the decency to look slightly ashamed of themselves. “I need this kept quiet till we figure this all out, are we clear?” There was a mumble chorus of agreement from the scientists before Derek gave them a nod and grabbed the file from Stiles hands and made his way down the steps away from the Jeffersonian, and across the finely groomed lawn. His solitude was short lived though, as Stiles jogged up behind him slowing to Derek’s own long strides. 

“So I think we should interrogate the Senator first, he’s the most likely suspect and has the best motive,” Stiles proposed. Derek stopped in his tracks turning to the anthropologist with a sigh. Why had he agreed to let him come?

“Listen, Bones, I know…”

“Don’t call me Bones!” Stiles interrupted irritated.

“Listen… Stiles…I know we talked about you coming out in the field and all…” Derek started, trying to get out of the situation of having to baby sit.

“You Liar! I knew you would do this!” Stiles accused outraged.

“But with a case this big… I need to have the right team, the right people… the right pack, Agents are like wolves, we stick together.” Derek explained trying to make Stiles understand that it wasn’t him that was the issue, it was just that Derek had to do this the right way, follow the rules, keep your nose clean, that’s how it worked in the government system.

“Well I can be a wolf, I could help you, I could be a part of your pack,” Stiles insisted.

“You’re not a wolf!” Derek snapped grabbing stiles by the shoulders giving him an incessant shake. The two glared at each other nose to nose. Moments pasted between them, moments there were becoming far To telling of the two, for them to be comfortable. Amber gems staring up into the sky after a storm. Derek let go of Stiles taking a step back from the anthropologist with an angry sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked away from the dazed Scientist.  “On this one we stick to the book.  Cops on the street.  Squints in the lab.”   

It took a moment but soon Stiles brain registered the agents words and he was quick to think up an argument. “Well in that case, the Jeffersonian will be issuing a press release identifying the girl in the pond,” Stiles stated to the retreating back of the agent, efficiently stopping him in his tracks. Derek quickly spun on his heel and made his way back to Stiles, who stood smugly in the grass arms crossed.

“What are you trying to do here? What do you think you’ll gain from… From…” Derek stumbled for words furious at the scientist.

“Blackmailing you?” Stiles offered unhelpfully. “The chance to show that I can be useful in and out of the field, that the Jeffersonian is not just a rent-a-scientist system, like you have been using us for. For you to admit that where you _agents_ fail, we can pick it up and get the job done.” Stiles offered smugly. At that point Derek was fuming, you could feel the rage rolling off him in waves, but he held back, he did not need this today. Never in all his years had he met someone so irritating.

“Blackmail a Federal Agent?”

“Yes.”

They starred each other down, Derek hoping that Stiles was bluffing or would be intimidated, Stiles waiting for Derek to break. And like Stiles knew Derek would, he final gave in, with a frustrated sigh, breaking their eye contact.

 “You know I could arrest you for this?” Derek said in a defeated tone, Stiles just stared with an eye brow raised in question, as if challenging him to fight back. Stiles shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘sure, but I know you won’t’ And he would be right, he needed them, them being the squints, too much to lose them and his job in the same day.

“Fine…” Derek growled turning away from the scientist before he could see the grin that Split Stiles face. 

* * *

 

Stiles and Derek burst through the doors of the FBI on a mission, after confirming their information with Harris, they had several leads to follow.  Senator Bethlehem, was who everyone wanted to blame, but Derek had his doubts, it was just too easy. Then there was the boyfriend, Ken Thompson, aid to Bethlehem still to this day. Keeps Bethlehem’s calendar, no way the Senator has an affair that Thompson doesn’t know about.  That left Oliver Laurier, a stalker, who before Cleo’s disappearance had a restraining order filed against him from Cleo and her family.  Derek’s bet was on Oliver, but that would have to wait they had to talk to Cleo’s family first.

As they made their way to the Camaro Stile received a Text from Scott with particle results.

“Scott identified the particulates embedded in Cleo Eller’s skull as rolled steel most likely from a sledge typed hammer also there’s concrete and diatomaceous earth.” Stiles read off his phone.

“What’s that?” Derek asked, he was an FBI agent, not a scientist.

Stiles pulled up a picture that Scott had sent and handed the phone to Derek, “Looks like that.  It’s made up of prehistoric sea creatures, it’s used as an insecticide, filtering agent, cleaning abrasive, ceramics…  It’s very common.”

“Well common or not, it’s a clue,” Derek said before handing Stiles his phone and getting into the car. They had to tell the Eller's the bad news.

* * *

 

“Those people deserved the truth,” Stiles stated as they walked from the Eller house, they had lied to that family, and Stiles couldn’t understand why they couldn’t tell them the truth about their daughter. It was the least they could do.

“Their daughter was murdered, they deserve the kindness of a lie,” Derek stated with a sigh.

“Yeah, but why lie? They’ll read the report in the end,” Stiles stated, he hated lying, he hated dishonesty. He’d been lied to for so long, he just wanted truth, it’s why he was a forensic anthropologist, and science could not be faked.

“Which they won’t read because they don’t want to, especially because toward the end, Cleo and her parents weren’t even speaking,” Derek explained. “I lied because… sometimes it’s easier to hear a happy lie, then listen to a sad truth, and the Eller’s have been through enough they don’t need more thrown on to the flames.” He said sadly, as though someone had once spared him the curtesy.

“Yeah and how would you know?” Stiles snapped.

“You know,” Derek sighed, “getting information out of live people is a lot different than getting information out of a pile of bones, you have to offer up something of yourself first.” He explained turning to the scientist as if ready to throttle the young man.              

“What makes you the expert on loss?” Stiles asked, poking the bear unaware of what he was saying.

“See?  See what you did right there Bones?” Derek asked looking to the gods for help.  “You asked a personal question without offering anything personal in return and since I’m not a skeleton, you get nothing from me.”  He stated flicking the scientist across the nose as if scolding a dog. He turned from Stiles and made his way to the car in a huff.

Stiles watched the agent walk off rubbing his nose to sooth the pain. There was something about Derek that Stiles was uneasy about whether or not he could trust him yet, but he really didn’t have a choice did he.

* * *

 

The lab buzzed with the usual energy as scientist moved around doing various different jobs. Stiles and Matt were currently examining the newly cleaned bones. With clean bones came better evidence.

“There are stab marks here and odd markings on the distal phalanges.” Stiles noted running a gloved hand over the marks.  “Nothing I’ve seen before.” He added in awe.

“Anxious, depressed and nauseous,” Scott said making his way onto the platform.

“Take a sick day.” Stiles snarked

“Not me.  Cleo Eller.” Scott said with slight annoyance.  “Pupal casings show that she was on Lorazepam, Chloradiazepoxide, and Meclizine Hydrochloride.” He continued bringing up the tox screen he had run. Stiles looked at the readings curiously, and then something clicked.

“Nausea?” He asked no one in particular.  “Show me those bone fragments again.” Scott type a few commands into the computer and another image filled the screen. The small pieces of bone seem so out of place before, that they had written them of, but now everything made sense.

“These aren’t frog bones, Cleo Eller was pregnant,” Stiles stated excitedly, turning to his friend.

“Fetal remains….” Matt stated as he started piecing things together for himself.

“Malleus, Incus, Stapes,” Stiles pointed to each bone as he named them off.  “These are fetal ear bones.” He concluded happily.

“Do you want to try to get a DNA reading see if we can prove paternity?” Matt asked.

“Yeah. Give it a shot, hopefully there’s enough genetic material to get a reading.” Stiles mumbled. Matt picked up the dish with the bones in it and then quickly ran off to start testing.

“This Senator, oooh he is smart.” Scott muttered, his brows pinched in the middle, his face curios. Stiles looked at his friend questioning, urging him to explain. “He gets an intern pregnant and then murders her when it threatens his career and he has the connections to get away with it.” Scott explained, as though he had just uncovered the greatest of mysteries.

“You can’t jump to conclusions Scott, your paranoia isn’t always right.”

“Come on, Stiles. Special Unit?  No way your FBI pal heads it up unless the dark powers in charge are convinced he knows where his political bread is buttered.  Either way, this is where this investigation ends.” Scott said confidently, before patting Stiles on the back sympathetically and walking off the platform, leaving Stiles alone with Cloe. Could he be right?  Could the only reason Derek was on the case be because they knew he would never step out of line, even if it was the right thing?  Could this all just be a coo.  No, he was jumping to conclusions, being paranoid.  He was starting to sound like Scott.  But… Maybe Derek was right maybe he couldn’t read people as well as he thought he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as always, a new chapter, and new day. I'm tired, but here you all go. Lots of love and happy scrolling.   
> Ryuu

Stiles sat with his leg hanging off the edge of cat walk, staring down at the lab. They were closing for the night, but Stiles was planning on staying. There were things that needed to be done, but he couldn’t help thinking back to what Derek had talked about earlier.

“Hey, wanna drink?” a soft voice asked, pulling Stiles out of his head. Stiles turned to look up at Allison’s smiling face, a bottle of white wine clutched in her hand. He shook his head declining the offer and turned back to look over the lab. Allison sighed and sat down beside the scientist sliding her legs under the handrail letting them dangle in that same fashion as Stiles. She cracked open the bottle and took a long swig from it. It was going to be one of those nights, He thought as she offered him the open bottle. “Come on hun talk to me, what’s up in that big brain?” She asked resting her head on Stiles shoulder. At first Stiles said nothing, not really in the mood for chatting, but then again, that was an impossibility.

“What if Hale’s right?” He asked Taking the bottle from her and drinking down a few sips before handing it back.

“Right about what exactly?”

“What if I’m only good with bones and lousy with people?”

“Well that’s stupid you’re great with people, People like you, Stiles” Allison reassured. Drink. Pass

“I don’t care if men like me, or women for that matter,” He scoffed. Drink. Pass

“Okay, interesting leap from people to your sex life.” Drink.

“I hate psychology.” Stiles chuckled in disbelief, Allison always seemed to know how to analyses him. “My most meaningful relationships are with dead people!” He exclaimed trying to prover his point, and disprove hers. He took the bottle from Allison and chugged, he may be a little tipsy.

“Who’s the idiot that told you that?”

“It’s true!” Stiles exclaimed, “I understand Cleo, and her bones are all I’ve ever seen.” He slurred. “Mmm! When she was seven, she broke her wrist probably falling off a bike and two weeks later, before the cast was even removed, she got right back on that bike and broke it all over again.” He explained with a smile. Bones were a way for him to tell stories, and he felt connected to these peoples past.  Another drink from the bottle. “And when she was being murdered, she fought back hard, even though she was so depressed she could hardly get up in the morning.” Stiles was almost on the edge of tears, as he described Cleo’s death. It was harder to disconnect from a person who had died recently, this was someone he could have met in his time. And that was heartbreaking. “She didn‘t welcome death, Cleo wanted to live.” He stated turning to Allison. She looked at him with a small understanding smile. Every day they witnessed death, and sometimes it was more than they could even handle. Allison wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulders rubbing his arm in comfort.

“Honey, you ever think you come off kind of distant because you connect too much?”

“I hate psychology, it’s a soft science,” Stiles scoffed softly.

“I know but, people are mostly soft,” Allison argued.

“Except for their bones.” Stiles said stubbornly.

“You want some advice?” Allison sighed.

“No, But you’ll give it to me anyways.”

“Offer up a little bit of yourself every once and awhile.  Just… tell somebody something you’re not completely certain you want them to know.” She said giving the man a soft smile.

“That is the second time I’ve gotten that advice today, and I gotta say I like your version better.”

“Is it the advice or the person you like better?”

“Definitely the person.” Stiles scoffed, drawing a small giggle out of Allison and himself. Ok they were a little more than tipsy.

* * *

 

The next day Stiles had decided to take matters into his own hands. They needed DNA for the paternity test, and with no samples from their suspects they had nothing. That’s what brought him to the court house. He had found the Senator easy enough, and where the senator was his assistant, so that was two down. Maybe.  They stood in the main lobby, where Stiles may have ambushed him.

“I’m a little confused as to why the Director of the FBI would send you to speak to the Senator instead of coming himself?” Thompson asked skeptical.

“Probably because I’m the one who found out that Cleo Eller was pregnant.” Stiles stated trying to cover up the fact that he was here without FBI Permission.

“You can tell the girl was pregnant from her skeleton?” Bethlehem whispered concerned for his reputation, he was chewing the piece of gum in his mouth rather violently now. He looked at Stiles skeptically unsure if it was possible or not.

Unlike Bethlehem Stiles didn’t care about being subtle or quiet and spoke in a boisterous tone. “We found fetal bones.” He stated confidently, “that means infant bones,” He answered as he saw Thompson open his gapping mouth to ask what that meant. “The only question now, Senator, is which one of you is the father.  Are you willing to submit to a DNA test?” Stiles asked sizing the two politicians up, this was risky but maybe he could get them to agree, just with the facts. Derek was so much better at this then him. The two looked at each other for a moment sharing a silent conversation before turning back to Stiles defiantly.

“You know what, given the sensitivity, don’t say anything on the subject without your attorney present,” Thompson advised curtly.

“Advice I intend to take.” Bethlehem agreed turning away from Stiles, but not before giving Stiles a sneer that said to leave. “Ken, we have a vote to get to,” He instructed and his assistant quickly followed. Stiles watched their back retreat, he knew he couldn’t do anything else, he was beat; but then Bethlehem pulled the gum he had been chewing and threw it in the trash. Perfect! Stiles thought running after the Senator to retrieve the gum from the bin.

There were quiet murmurs as Stiles reached his arm into to trash and fished out the soiled gum. “Ummm, what are you doing?” Bethlehem laughed as Stiles emerge with the gum in hand.

“Saliva, say from chewing gum, is an excellent source of DNA.  I intend to compare it to the DNA in the fetal bones.” He stated smugly, he was rather happy with himself. The Senator looked at him appalled, which quickly turned into anger; his face turned a flustered red as he ordered Thompson to stop him.

“You need a warrant for that.  Ken, he needs a warrant!” Thompson strode over to Stiles quickly and grabbed the wrist clutching the gum. Stiles, not one to be man handled, swiftly turned and elbowed him in the stomach, effectively causing him to drop to the floor. There were gasps and cries of outrage as Stiles made his way out of the building. Before he could make it to the exit though, he turned back to the two men.

“If we have any further questions, we’ll be in touch.” He stated then left the courthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but It had to go up, so I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I know I said twice a week for updates and then right after that I disappeared. That was not intentional. I unfortunately got sick this past week, and have kind of just been dead this last week. But here is the next chapter, it is really short but I felt that something needed to go up, so here it is. I'm still recovering right now so I wont be updating till at least next week. I will try my best to write a long one for the next one. There will probably only be two more chapters after this one so the fist story will be done!  
> The next story will come out when I get a good start on it. enjoy this next part!  
> Thanks

Harris paced the length of his office angrily muttering to himself, as though thinking of the best way to punish Stiles. It turns out that without a warrant Stiles should not have taken the gum. How had he forgotten that? So now he was stuck sitting in the deputy directors office with Derek, being scolded like school children. Finally after six more lengths of the room, it wasn’t a very big room, Harris turned to Stiles.

“When you work for the FBI Dr. Stilinski, you’re a Federal Agent, government property, I own you.” He exclaimed trying not to raise his voice. It wasn’t working.

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed. He belonged to no one especially not the FBI.

“I could place you under arrest on a Federal charge right now for uttering threats against a United States Senator!” Harris continued cutting off the scientist.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles challenged, rising to get out of his chair, but Derek reached over and stopped him midrise. Stiles looked at the agent questioning, but was met with a stone faced shake of the head. He slowly sat back into the chair, this wasn’t over, but he knew when he should back down, he was only making things worse. For both of them.

“I own him, but he was your responsibility,” Harris stated, turning on Derek now. But instead of arguing with the director Derek just sat, head held high face blank, and stared back at Harris. 

“Yes sir.”

Harris stared back at Derek for a few moments before going to his desk and pressing the call button on his intercom, “Send in Special Agent Greenburg.” He ordered before turning back to Derek. “I warned you about taking squints out to the field but you vouched for him, said he wouldn’t screw up.” He continued, quieter than before, calmer, sadder.

“Yes sir.”

“He accosted a Senator, assaulted his aid, that counts as screwing things up.” He said with a sigh, he seemed upset like he had regrets about more then just trusting Derek. And then it clicked for Stiles, Harris was kicking Derek off the case. Stiles got out of his chair so fast it almost fell backward, teetering on its back legs before falling back into place.

“No! No!  Hale didn’t know I was going to see the Senator, I wanted to get a sample of his DNA!” He exclaimed trying to defend Derek. Harris said nothing just turned his head to Derek and gave him a look as though to say, ‘see?’ Derek turned his stone face on Stiles and glared into his soul.

“Not helping….” He gritted out between clenched teeth. Just then the office door opened and another agent walked in. He was dressed similar to Derek, but there was something less put together about him. He closed the Door, and stood in front of it. This must be agent Greenburg, Stiles thought giving him a once over.

“Tomorrow morning I’m announcing the formation of a special unit to investigate the murder of Cleo Eller at which time your investigation will be officially terminated.” Harris stated, he now sat behind his desk, staring at Greenburg in warning. He turned to Derek, “You will not head the new unit.” He stated coldly. Derek let his eyes drop to the floor, his shoulders sagging. He had never been kicked off a case before.

Derek addressed Agent Greenburg without looking up at him, “Congratulations, Greenburg.” He stated not even bothering to hide the distain in his voice.

“No hard feelings.” Greenburg said. There was obvious amusement in his voice as he gloated. Derek only grunted in answer not trusting his voice to say something that won’t get him in more trouble. This obviously made Greenburg disappointed because he continued to prod.  “I need the complete case files in the morning.” Another grunt from Derek.

“Thank you Agent Greenburg,” Harris said dismissing the agent. He left with a huff.

“At least Dr. Stilinski found out that Senator Bethlehem was having sex with Cleo,” Derek stated standing up to leave the room. Stile was half way out of his chair when he asked looking at Derek perplexed.

“I did?”

Apparently Harris was just as perplexed as Stiles was though, “Report said there wasn’t enough DNA in the fetal bones to determine paternity.” He stated looking at Derek suspiciously.

“Senator Bethlehem didn’t want Dr. Stilinski to take that gum, he’s hiding something,” Derek explained simply, slipping his hands into his pockets. It clicked in Stiles brain then, Bethlehem had been so against Stiles taking the gum, but he had no clue if there would be any actual evidence against it.

“He didn’t know there wasn’t enough DNA,” Stiles explained further, defending both their cases. Harris was obviously taken by surprise by this evidence, but he wasn’t going to back down from his decision.

“I suggest you, go back to your lab Dr. Stilinski and get used to being there.” He order giving Stiles a hard look, just asking to be punched, but Derek rested a hand on Stiles shoulder and turned him out of the room.

“Come on Stiles…” he said softly leading him out of the room. Derek escorted Stiles toward the elevator, “You okay?” He asked concerned.

“Don’t be nice to me after I got you in trouble,” Stiles whined. He had fucked up the last thing he deserved was kindness.

“Eh, you had the right idea,” Derek reassured.

“No, I should have known better, I know a warrant is needed, I just get so…” He sighed frustrated at his own stupidity; he always got ahead of himself. “You vouched for me.” He said looking at Derek with a small smile in thanks.

“Yeah and?”

“I just…. Thank you.” Was all Stiles had to say, Derek had forgiven him fully. There really wasn’t a reason to be angry now, there would be other cases.  “So, you think it was the Senator?” Stiles asked quick to change the subject. Unfortunately, the subject was one he really didn’t want to talk about. 

“Look,” Derek sighed Pinching the bridge of his nose, holding back the Headache back. “The Senator has had sex with a dozen of these interns and he hasn’t killed any of them, our best bet is still the stalker.” He explained trying to let Stiles down as easily as possible. They shouldn’t even be talking about this; it was out of their hands.

“Well we still have 12 hours to work this case before it’s out of our hands forever, so let’s go and check him out,” Stiles suggested, as if reading the agents mind on the subject, leaving said agent a little flabbergasted.

“Close your mouth Hale, someone might get the wrong idea if you hold it like that for too long,” Stiles teased patting Derek on the side of the face. “The murderer snatched a Bronze Star from Cleo’s neck so if we find the bronze star then we find the killer right?  Trophies and all.”  Stile rambled making his way to the elevator, expecting Derek to follow him. To Stiles surprise he actually did.

* * *

 

Oliver Laurier lived in a rather unsuspecting house in the suburbs, didn’t look like the type for stalking, but with a restraining order against Cloe the odds were against him.

“Alright Bones, you go and knock on the door,” Derek instructed as they got out of the car.

“And what are you going to do?” Stiles asked suspiciously. But Derek was already at the side gate and making his way through to the back. Stiles rolled his eyes at the dramatics, Oliver was a stalker, not a master criminal, he wouldn’t run. Stiles knocked on the door then stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. Only a few seconds went by before the front door opened the small amount the chain would allow. Oliver looked out with one of his eyes looking Stiles up and down quickly in suspicion. 

“Mr. Laurier, we have a warrant to search your hou-“ Was all Stiles could get out before the door was slammed in his face and Oliver was turning to run. He made it to the back door but Derek was already waiting for him and stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Don’t run Oliver,” Derek stated calmly, as he took the man by the wrist and twisting it backwards, causing Oliver to drop to the ground in pain. Derek rolled his eyes in exasperation before stepping over Oliver and opening the door for Stiles.

“How’d you-?” Stiles started to ask before deciding better of it and walking in. Oliver was pulling himself off the ground rubbing his wrist, flexing his fingers.

“I could sue you know,” Oliver threatened glaring at Derek as he wandered the room looking for evidence, anything that could help them get what they wanted.

“Oh it’s not broken, you’re fine,” Stiles said walking over to the big baby and handing him the search warrant. He took it roughly diverting his glare to the scientist, before looking down at the warrant, reading over it.  “Agent Hale is under the impression that you may have something that is pertinent to a case he is working on,” Stiles explained.

“You’re looking for a Bronze Star,” Oliver read off. “Like the one that Cleo wore?”

“Exactly like that one Mr. Laurier.” Derek confirmed looking through the book shelves.

“I don’t have it.”

“Sometimes stalkers retain keepsakes,” Stiles added pulling the attention back to him.

Derek moved from the shelves to a table staked with booklets. “What the hell are these things huh?” Derek asked Picking up the top book.

“Miniature lives of the Saints, I hand them out….”

“Bones,” Derek stated waving the book at Stiles before tossing it over to him. Stiles turned the little book over in his hands reading the cover curiously.

“I hand them out for donations, I’m not a panhandler, help yourself.” Oliver explained gesturing to the stack before turning back to Stiles. “I never stalked Cleo.”

“Then why did she get a restraining order?”

“Okay, okay, no.  First of all no,” Oliver stated frustrated, the subject was obviously a sore spot, “Ken Thompson, her _supposed_ boyfriend, got the restraining order with his boss, _the Senator?_ but Ken is only concerned with his job and his tropical fish. They colluded to ruin my reputation with this specious, stalker label when in actuality; I was Cleo’s close friend.” He finished angrily, definitely hit a nerve.

“Then why’d you run from the warrant?” Derek asked, during Oliver’s rant he had made his way back across the room to Stiles side.

“My fight or flight response is heavily weighted toward flight.  If there is anything I can do to help you catch Cleo’s killer, just tell me.” Oliver offered trying to play the innocent.

“Oh!  Full confession, that would be great,” Derek snapped, becoming more and more irritated.

“I love Cleo.  Why would I hurt her?”

“Oliver, buddy, love is one of the top reasons for hurting someone. We’ll be in touch though, so stick around.” Stiles added before turning to leave. He patted Derek on the shoulder as he past him, sort of a, ‘let get out of here.’ Leaving Derek alone with Oliver.

“Of course Dr. Stilinski,” Oliver cried after Stiles with a smile. Derek glared at Oliver, seeing the prying looks he was following the Scientist with suspiciously. Obviously Stiles had struck a chord with Oliver, and not the good kind. There was a long and loud honk from out side before Derek could say anything to the worm, followed by Stiles yelling for Derek to hurry up, before he followed after Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think and let me know if you have any questions! Thanks, Ryuu


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long, after I got better after being sick I was unfortunately thrown into a ton of projects for school. I'm in University, so I basically live at school and it's been super busy. But Now We are here with the second last chapter. Yes second last, there will be one more after this to wrap things up then we will be moving on to the next 'episode'. Which I will be announcing at the end of the next chapter! Can any of you guess what it could possibly be? 
> 
> Hehehe 
> 
> Any ways here you go,  
> Beta'd by RoseCrimson again.

Allison was like a real-life Disney princess, loyal, beautiful, smart, kind, and all the other things that made up a princess for little girls to marvel at for years to come. It was one of the many reasons she was one of Stiles favorites. Though unlike a Disney princess, Allison was a super genius bad ass super hero. It was probably Stiles favorite thing about her, or maybe it was her magic hair? Oh well guess he would never know for sure. What he did know was that Ally was slowly turning into his favorite person. They had found stab wounds on Cleo's bones and trauma to the skull, just had to figure out what killed her.

The group stood in front of the Allisonator reviewing her breakdown of what might have happened.  Hopefully this would convince Derek that the Senator was the murderer.

“This is a rough composite but, I think you get the idea,” Allison explained playing the video.

“Skull trauma was not the cause of death, Cleo was stabbed first. She was stabbed 5 to 8 times with a military issued K-Bar knife,” Stiles added, Allison tapped a few buttons on her mini screen and the video started again with the new information added in. They watched as the two 3-D figures fought, and Cleo was stabbed in the stomach, once, twice, three times. With each stab, there was a pause in the rendering showing where the knife had landed.   

“The defensive wounds to the bones of her hands suggest that it wasn’t until the third or the fourth penetration that …” Allison read before Stiles interrupted.

“That’s likely the fatal stab right there,” he stated pointing at the rendering. Allison paused the simulation at that point, so they could get a closer look.

“I believe that the distinctive damage to her distal phalanges, the tips of her finger bones, was caused by the murderer using a knife to remove her finger pads,” Matt cut in.               

“Cranial fragmentation suggests a 20lb hammer striking four to five times while the victims head rested on a cement floor containing traces of diatomaceous earth, that’s the best explanation for the particulates found in her skull,” Stiles added as the simulation continued to play, and they watched as Cleo’s head was smashed in with a sledge hammer. There was a round of flinches from everyone in the room at how violent the act was. “This was not a crime of passion,” Stiles stated coldly, as though watching someone’s head be crushed was a normal thing to see, and for all Derek knew it was.

“Cleo never saw the first stab coming, it didn’t arise out of an argument,” Allison added breaking out of her shock and shaking away the image from her mind. Murder was never easy to see, especially when you are the one who made the render. “Why smash Cleo’s face, why whittle away her finger tips, remove her clothing and her jewelry?”

“Sink her body,” Matt added.

“The murderer put more effort into hiding the victim’s identity than he did into the murder itself,” Stiles continued, trying to convince Derek of the true villain. The senator.

“In case Cleo was identified, the murderer planted evidence.  The little book that Stilinski got from the stalker matches the cellulose I found in Cleo’s hand,” Matt interjected.

“Military cemetery, military knife implicate her own father,” Allison pointed out, “more misdirection.”

“Sound like any conniving, son-of-bitch senators you know?” Scott suggested, giving Derek a knowing smirk. Derek glared around the room, stopping on Stiles.

“What?! I’m just trying to prove to you that the Senator is the killer, and that we can solve any case, just as, if not better, then the FBI,” Stiles stated annoyed at the agent.

“You expect me, to declare war on a United States Senator based on your flash animation?” Derek asked unimpressed.

“It’s a logical recreation of events based on evidence, Hale.  Something you would know if you would listen to the facts” Stiles sassed glaring right back at the agent.

“I am listening to the facts, and all this has proven is that the victim’s head was smashed in and her fingertips were destroyed.” Derek stated angrily, “and these are things that we already know. Other than that, it’s just speculation.”

“A good hypothesis withstands testing that’s what makes it a good hypothesis,” Matt argued.

“That’s not a hypothesis; I shouldn’t have to explain this to a group of so-called geniuses,” Derek stated irritated, turning to Matt with a glare that could freeze souls. Matt visibly backed down, his shoulders sagging and his eyes dropping to the floor. Derek turned back to Stiles satisfied that Matt wouldn’t interrupt again. “You have a dead girl and a United States Senator. This is exactly why squints belong in the lab; you guys don’t know anything about the real world,” Derek stated angrily, attempting to glare the doctor into submission, but what Derek was expecting to be another one of their stare downs did not end how he had hoped. As he glared at the doctor, he swore that he saw angry tears welling up in Stiles eyes, before they were blinked away, and he turned from Derek causing his lab coat to flare out behind him.

“Come on, we’re done here,” Stiles gritted, before striding out of Allison’s office, with Scott and Matt trailing behind him. This left Derek and Allison alone in the office. Derek sighed dramatically, letting his shoulders fall; there was no winning with Stiles.

“You know you really crossed a line there, Hale,” an angry voice stated from the door way. Apparently they weren’t as alone as Derek had thought. Derek turned to the direction of the voice and found Scott standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest glaring daggers at him. “Allison, would you mind?” He asked never turning his gaze from the Agent, but Allison didn’t argue just walked out of the room with disappointed look back at Derek.

“What do you want?”

“You must feel real good about yourself,” Scott accused protectively.

“There are things in the real world that you wouldn’t understand staying locked up in your little labs all day and protected behind concrete walls,” Derek explained calmly.

“Stiles parents both went missing when he was 15 years old, you ass hat. I’m pretty sure that’s real world enough,” Scott countered, his anger bubbling under the surface, Stiles was family to him and you didn’t mess with his family.  He glared at Derek in disappointment; Scott would have assumed Derek would do his research.

 “One tragedy, does not a wise man make,” Derek replied with a sigh. He knew what it was to lose family, when his entire family had gone up in flames when he was 16. He blamed himself, and buried himself in self-pity. He lived like that for a year, until his uncle, who had taken he and his sister Cora in, took him aside one day and gave him the kick in the ass he needed to pull himself together again. It was that moment that Derek decided that he would move on, for the better, a year later he was being shipped off to fight over seas.  “Just because life has handed you a bad hand doesn’t give you all the life experience you will ever need. Wait until you’ve had a life time of bad hands, then get back to me McCall.” Derek stated before making his way out if the room.

“Derek…” Scott called after the agent causing Derek to stop. He didn’t think that Scott knew his last name let alone his first name. “I’m not saying we don’t all have a lot to learn, but the only way we can is if we try, but you cutting us out doesn’t help,” Scott continued, his voice softer. “Stiles has seen a lot of shit in the world, and he feels safer here than anywhere else, the fact that he trusts you enough to even stand up for you and let you in here …  Is crazy, it’s a big step for him honestly, just let him,” Scott finished turning from the agent and making his way out of the second entrance to Allison’s office.

Derek stood rooted in place going over Scotts words in his head, Stiles had been fighting him from the start, but through most of it, he had been right.  Derek wasn’t quite ready to admit that he may be wrong, but he could try and make amends with Stiles.

     

* * *

          

The sounds of the pistol rang through the range, bouncing off the walls and back to Stiles with every shot. His father had taught him how to shoot when he was ten, saying that ‘I’d rather you be prepared in an emergency than defenseless.’  His words were always ringing in the back of his head, along with his mother talking about how he would do great things.  Yeah, some greatness he had achieved fired from the FBI.  He emptied the rest of his clip into the target at the end of the range angrily before slamming the empty weapon on the barrier. 

“Nice shooting,” Stiles spun around to the sound of the voice, finding Derek watching him.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked.

“I know you think that I’m a heartless bastard for all the stuff I said earlier, but you have to know I’m just trying to look out for you.” Derek said striding over to the scientist, as he scoffed at the agent.

“Oh yeah and what makes you think that I need looking out for?” Stiles asked. “Who are you to say how much experience in life I have?” He snapped.

“An Army Ranger sniper who became an FBI homicide investigator, after his family burned,” The room was quiet after Derek’s words. Stiles knew very little about Derek in reality, all he knew was that he was an agent and a prick, but now? Stiles didn’t know how to react. “Do you mind?” Derek added gesturing to the gun on the bench. Stiles said nothing just stepped aside nodding his head in permission and letting the agent by. Derek picked up the weapon took out the old clip and loaded the full clip that was next to him on the bench. “Thanks,” he said before raising the weapon and firing two rounds into the target, missing the bullseye entirely.

“Some sniper you were,” Stiles teased finally coming back to himself.  Derek said nothing, just put down the gun and turned back to Stiles.

“A sniper gets to know a little something about killers. Senator Bethlehem, he’s no killer.”

“Oh, and Oliver Laurier is?” Stiles scoffed crossing his arms in front of himself defensively, he knew that Derek’s words were just a way for him to make Stiles let his guard down, then attack. “All the evidence poi-“ Stiles started before being cut off by Derek swiftly backing him into the wall of the shooting booth. Effectively trapping him between his arms. Stiles was only a few inches shorter then Derek, but he felt like Derek was towering over him. They were so close.                       

“The way I read Laurier, he’s unhinged. That makes him dangerous,” Derek stated.

“Yeah, so? Right now, you seem pretty dangerous, maybe you’re the killer,” Stiles accused angrily. That obviously struck a nerve with Derek as he backed away from the scientist giving him a little bit more space. Not a lot, but still some.

“You know, homicides, they’re not solved by scientists. They’re solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time. You’re great at what you do, Stiles, but you don’t solve murders, cops do.”

“Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth,” Stiles replied, this time it was Stiles’ turn to back Derek in to a wall. “Traces of her blood will still be in that cement. One of us is wrong, maybe both of us,” he said poking the Agent in the chest forcefully. “But if Bethlehem wasn’t a Senator, you’d be right there in his basement looking for that killing floor.  You’re afraid of him,” He accused.  “Your hypothesis is that squints don’t solve murders and cops do, prove it. Be a cop,” Stiles finished looking Derek right in the eye before smirking and walking out of the room, leaving Derek alone. After the range door closed Derek pulled out his own firearm from his belt and angrily shot two rounds into the target again, this time both a perfect kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now We are here with the second last chapter. Yes second last, there will be one more after this to wrap things up then we will be moving on to the next 'episode'. Which I will be announcing at the end of the next chapter! Can any of you guess what it could possibly be? Leave a comment and let me know what you think will be next or any episodes you would like to see.
> 
> Keep scrolling readers!
> 
> Ryuu


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> So this is it, the final chapter, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get it out, but we had the holidays, and the end of the semester was stupid busy, and I haven't had time to write much. I'm also having a bit of a writers crisis, i'm not feeling confident in my writing and that just makes me not want to write, but I'm going to keep writing anyways. I would love to hear so feed back from you guys too, any tips you think I can use to make my writing better, or easier to read.   
> I hope you like this final chapter, I've already started on the second one so that should be started soon. Until then please enjoy.

Derek sat at his desk looking over the case file one last time. In hopes of finding a clue that could solve this before Greenburg took it all on and it became a cold case. He was connecting the dots of what Stiles had said earlier, and things were starting to fall into place more and more, to the point that Derek was questioning his own conclusions. It was going through news paper clippings that he came across a CD labeled ‘Graduation’. He opened it up and stuck it in his computer and started the video.

The Eller family looked back at him, all smiling faces, and happy moments. Cloe’s graduation had been an amazing day for them, as a family.  It was sad watching a family be so happy now, these people’s lives had been ruined by one broken person.  Watching the family, Derek couldn’t help remembering his family, what little of it he could at least.  That was the past though and now he had a new family, with Laura, Peter and Cora, he could move forward.

“They look pretty happy, don’t they.” A voice commented from the edge of the room pulling Derek from his sulking. He looked up at Stiles, surprise crossing his face, he was just about to call him.

“Otherwise they wouldn’t turn on the camera I guess,” He answered back with a sigh, looking back at the video. “I was going to call you.” He added straightening his desk a little bit.

“Really? Going to ask me to prom?” Stiles teased lightly moving farther into the room with his usual swagger, causing Derek to roll his eyes. “I’ll have you know that you’ll have to ask for my families blessing. They are very protective.” He added with a smirk, hoping to get a smile out of the grump, but it had the opposite effect and Derek’s frown deepened, if that was even possible.

“That’s something you don’t like to talk about. Isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question, more of an observation.   “Derek, partners they, share things, builds trust.” Stiles stated, throwing Derek’s own advice back at him.

“Where’d you hear that?” Derek asked amused.

“A friend.”

“Since when are we friends?” Derek asked, looking at the Anthropologist skeptically.

“Sorry. Partners.” Stiles corrected, contently. Derek smiled at his _partner_ softly. While this case had started off rocky, he found things were smoothing out nicely. Maybe in the future Stiles and Derek would be able to work together again. If this turned out for them.

“Well then, _Partner_ , then you will like this then,” Derek said picking up a slip of paper from the messy desk and held it out to Stiles; who took it with a skeptical look, unfolding the paper and started to read.

 “You got a warrant to search Bethlehem’s place?” Stiles asked shocked and amazed that Derek had listened to him. “This is the greatest proposal a girl could ask for!” He swooned clutching the warrant to his chest. Derek rolled his eyes amused at his antics.

“You were right.” He stated with a shrug.  “If Bethlehem wasn’t a Senator, I’d be in that basement, looking         for that killing floor.” He confirmed. He could see the smile splitting Stiles face, his mouth opening to gloat.  “But you’re wrong,” Derek interrupted before he got the chance, causing the scientist to snap his mouth shut with an audible click.  “I was never afraid of that guy and I’m not doing this because you’re a genius, I’m doing this for Cleo.” He stated determined, and Stiles couldn’t help the small grin that crossed his face. He was impressed that he had gotten through to the Agent, and happy that he could get him to change his mind, proud.  But he wasn’t going to let Derek know that.

“You still think I’m a genius though.”  He teased, a huge smile spreading across his face, and Derek couldn’t help but return the grin with his own small smirk and a roll of his eyes.




Senator Bethlehem’s front lawn was a circus of press and security.  The firmly shut gates not enough of a deterrent for people to stay away.  People trying to get pictures and stories, yelling at the tops of their lungs to be heard over the sirens and crowds.

Thompson and Bethlehem stood on the front steps in front of the open door as agents in tech suits ran in and out of the house. Stiles watched on as the two men read over the warrant in hushed voices.

“You’re making a big mistake,” Thompson spat storming past the scientist to deal with the press. Stiles followed the idiot with his gaze catching a glimpse of Oliver watching through the bars of the gate. He shouldn’t be here, Stiles thought as he made his way over to the man.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles interrogated, but Oliver ignored him, continuing to glare at Thompson.

“Look at him,” He sneered,  “for all his politics he’s got nothing.  He should have loved Cleo properly like I would have.” He stated turning abruptly back to Stiles, before digging through his bag and pulling a copy of Stiles book out. “Will you sign my book?” He asked excitedly, a little too excitedly if you asked him. But before Stiles could tell him off for being a creep the press was in an uproar once again. Stiles turned to see an agent walking out of the house with a sledge hammer in hand. Derek gave Greenberg a pointed look.

“Stalk me Oliver and I will Kick. Your. Ass.” Stiles threatened pointing a warning finger at him before running off to the steps. He got to the steps in time to hear Bethlehem exclaiming as he was put in cuffs and ushered off.

“I don’t recognize that, that is not mine.  That is not mine!” He yelled.

Stiles watched with a bright smile and turned to Derek, but when he had expected a happy look on his face, he saw only disappointment.

“At least we got the hammer,” Stiles stated trying to brighten the mood, patting the agent on the shoulder as he came up to him.

“Yeah but that’s all we got.”

That couldn’t be right, they had the weapon, he had to have done it. “The cement floor in the basement?” Stiles asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, no blood, diatomaceous earth.” Derek sighed.  “We needed a trifecta Stiles.  Physical evidence, murder weapon, crime scene…” Derek trailed off, and they both stood watching the lights flashing in front of them. The senator was going to walk.




“They won’t even process him?” Matt asked taking the beaker offered by Scott, sniffing it curiously, before grimacing. Scott wasn’t known for making weak drinks, and for that, Stiles was grateful.

“Don’t worry, if that’s the hammer used on Cleo Eller, he’ll get what he deserves.” Scott reassured sitting back with his own beaker. “A toast to getting this bastard.” Scott exclaimed raising his drink up Allison, Matt and Lydia followed toasting, before downing their beakers. He just couldn’t believe that after all of their work, Cleo’s killer was still going to walk. Stiles stared down at his beaker still full, mulling over everything.

“The hammer’s not enough.  He’s gonna get away with it.” Stiles stated bitterly downing his drink.  “And maybe Booth is right, maybe outside the lab I’m useless.” The small group was quiet, looking around at one another, unsure of what to do to help their friend.

“Let’s take guidance from the lives of the Saints,” Lydia suggested, more of a joke then anything, raising Oliver’s book up.

“Albertus Magnus, Patron Saint of Scientists.” Allison added holding her cup up for Scott to fill.

“I thought Magnus was the Patron Saint of fish mongers?” Matt asked holding his glass out as well.

Scott reached over and filled all of their drinks again while explaining. “Two separate entities.  Albertus Magnus was a 13th century philosopher, the fish monger saint was a …” He started.

“Fish!” Stiles exclaimed excitedly jumping up from his spot, causing everyone to stare at the scientist. “You said that diatomaceous earth could be used as a filtering agent,” He exclaimed pointing at Scott.

“Yeah, for swimming pools, water filters…” Scott listed leaning back from his friend and pulling stiles cup away from him.

“Or tropical fish,” He stated as if it was the answer to everything ever, the small team just stared at him. “Oliver Laurier said that Ken Thompson kept fish.” He continued as if this was an explanation, as he rushed to grab his bag and coat from the couch, and started to make his way out of the lab.

“What’s your hurry?” Lydia asked yelling after Stiles concerned.  Stiles didn’t stop his hasty exit, just turned around and continued rushing backwards. Yelling back.

“Thompson read the warrant, he knows we’re looking for diatomaceous earth.  Get in touch with Derek tell him where I’m going, okay?” and he was gone.

“He didn’t actually say where he was going, did he?” Allison asked turning to Scott in question. He just shrugged.

“Who’s Derek?” Matt asked popping an olive into his mouth, the drinks were very strong.




Stiles pulled up to Thompsons house 15 minutes later, the tires of his jeep skidding across the gravel drive way as he hit the breaks.  Stiles could see someone moving around in the window, he jumped out of the jeep and rushed to the window and started bagging on the glass. Ken was pacing the room with a gas canister dousing everything. He was going to burn it all.

“Stop!  You can’t destroy evidence,” Stiles yelled, but Ken just ignored him and went about his business. Stiles looked around to find some way in. He ran to the front door and picked up one of the ornamental vases and used it to break one of the small window panes of the door. He cleared out the glass and reached in to unlock the door and Stiles was in. He rushed through the home remembering the best he could where Ken was.

“This is a private residence, I don’t suppose you have a warrant?” Ken stated calmly, still spreading the Gasoline, as Stiles entered the room.

“I’m working with the FBI, if I have reasonable suspicion of a crime being committed, I don’t need a warrant.” Stiles said watching Thompson carefully.

“What crime?” Ken asked placing the empty canister down.

“Destruction of evidence pertinent to a Federal investigation.”

“I’m just cleaning up.  Is that alcohol I smell on your breath?” He asked, weakly trying to change the subject.

“This linoleum looks fairly new, what’s underneath, cement?  The same cement that was embedded in Cleo’s skull when you bashed her head in.” Stiles accused, staring down the assistant.

“You might want to get out of here.” He warned pulling out a silver lighter.

“I can’t let you destroy evidence.” Stiles stated again stubbornly.

“How are you going to stop me?” Ken asked fiddling with the lighter.

“I’ll stop you.”

“HA! Not before I burn this place down with you in it.” Ken laughed. With that Stiles pulled out his gun and shot Ken in the leg. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain and Stiles rushed over to the bleeding man holding the gun over him to keep him pined.

“I don’t get it, it wasn’t jealousy, it wasn’t passion, Cleo wouldn’t get rid of your boss’s baby and so you got rid of her.  What kind of psychology is that?  What kind of person are you?” Stiles asked in confusion. But before he could get an answer out of Ken, Oliver entered the room.

“Stiles. Are you alright?” He asked staring at Ken crippled on the floor, the blood and gasoline mixing slowly.

“Oliver, What are you doing here? You know what, doesn’t matter. I’m going to ask you to go over there and apply pressure to his wound until the police get here, you understand?” Stiles instructed, but Oliver did nothing just stood watching Ken bleed out. His breathing was coming out heavy and Stiles could see his hands wringing. “Oliver!”

“Okay. Okay. Did he kill Cleo?” He asked still never looking away from Ken. Stiles was about to answer when Derek walked in behind Oliver gun raised.

"Yeah, he killed, Cleo,” Derek answered lowering his gun.

“Okay.  Well, I’m down with him bleeding to death,” Oliver admitted watching Ken bleeding out.

“That guys bleeds to death, Bones will go on trial for attempted murder,” Derek explained putting his back on his belt. “ You don’t want that now do you?” He asked and for the first time since Oliver had entered the room he ripped, his eyes away from Ken and fixed them on Stiles.

“I wouldn’t want that.”  He admitted as if he had to convince Stiles of his loyalty, but he still didn’t move.  A restraining order was definitely on the way.

“Besides applying pressure to a gunshot wound is extremely painful?” Derek added, and that seemed like the final push for Oliver and his eyes turned from Stiles and back to Ken, a dark look stretching crossing his face as he moved over to the senators assistant and started to apply pressure to his wound. There was nothing but the groans of Ken’s pain as they waited.

“The evidence says he did it, but I don’t know why,” Stiles said turning his head to look at Derek. “No. It doesn’t matter. You know what? Motive doesn’t matter,” Stiles exclaimed slightly frustrated, why drove someone like this to kill.

“He did it to save his job,” Derek answered.

“His job?” Stiles asked confused, how could someone kill over something so trivial.

“Yeah, Senator in a scandal- He’d lose his beltway to the fast track. It’s that simple.” Derek explained calmly, inching closer to Stiles. “You know, it’s a tough town,” He added reach over and taking Stiles gun and pocketing it.

“Yeah, I guess,” Stiles replied. He was still struggling with understanding how someone could give up someone they love so easily, for something as small as a job. To make their life a little easier?

“You know, maybe in the future I should do the shooting,” Derek Stated leading Stiles out of the room.

“Why? I’m a good shot,” Stiles questioned.

“Well you know,” Derek answered walking ahead.

“No really, Why?” Stiles insisted picking up his pace to keep up. “Hale Stop ignoring me, come on why? I’m a big boy.”

“I’ll tell you when your older.”

“Oh come on!”




The funeral was simple, but it was open to whoever wanted to pay their respects. Allison, Lydia, Scott, Matt, had all decided to pay their respects along with Stiles and Derek, who were invited. Stiles walked up to the grave leave behind his team as he went to place a rose on the grave. The rest watched on talking quietly to each other.

“Is the FBI going to lay charges against, Stiles?” Allison asked curiously.

“He only shot him in the leg. _Once_ ,” Scott defended.

“He didn’t give him a warning. He just shot him, _with_ alcohol on his breath.” Derek explained, he didn’t make the rules he just enforced them. But maybe he could get her a little pass.

“It was his first shooting, you can’t expect it to be perfect right out of the gate,” Lydia added.

“How much warning did you give people before you sniped them?” Matt asked leaning over to Derek speaking in barely a whisper. Derek shot Matt a dirty look before walking away from the group to follow after Stiles, who had finished at Cleo’s grave and was walking away.

Derek ran to catch up with the Anthropologist, but a smug grin painted his face.

“Oh my god you have teeth! Bunny teeth too, they are so cute. Who knew.” Stiles teased, but Derek’s smile didn’t falter. “What?” Stiles questioned with a laugh.

“Nothing. It’s just. I told you it wasn’t the Senator.” Derek replied smugly.

“And I told you who it was, so we’re even. Except we work on the same cases and I end up on the New York Times Best Sellers list.”

Derek “Really? Wow Congrats!”

“Aw you flatter me, I’m sure you say that to all the New Your Times Bestsellers Authors.” Stiles teased nudging the agent lightly. The partners stop and turn back to the funeral and watch as the Ellers place flowers on the grave much like Stiles had moments ago.

“You know, if it weren’t for you, those people would never have known what happened to their daughter.  That’s got to be worse than the truth.”  Derek stated giving Stiles a shoulder nudge of his own when he saw the sad look on his face.

“I know exactly how the Eller’s felt about Cleo.  My parents disappeared when I was fifteen and nobody knows what happened to them.” Stiles confessed with a sigh turning his gaze away from the funeral.

“You know, being a sniper I took, a lot of lives,  what I’d like to do before I’m done is try and catch at least that many murderers.” Derek confessed in return. They both had problems, and were both super messed up, but maybe they could help each other with that. Like partners. Friends.

“I’d like to help you with that.” Stiles offered looking up at the Agent with a smile stretching across his face.

“Ehhhh, I’ll think about it.” Derek teased. Stiles glared at the Agent playfully before pushing his playfully and starting back towards the procession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as most of you know (or you should know if you are reading the notes) this is a series, each story will be a episode of Bones. I won't be doing every episode, just the ones I think will be the best, and work with the Teen Wolf characters.   
> But I would love to hear from you guys, and see what episodes you'd like to see played out by the Teen Wolf gang. even if there is a part from an episode you want to see I would love to do those. They could be little one shots between stories. SO let me know what you want to see and see you all in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I'm planning on doing a series with this, a few episodes turned into fic, not every episode of course, but a handful I feel will translate well. It does take some time to do that though, so if you guys have a scene from the show that you would like to see Stiles and Derek, or any of the characters in let me know and I will do a few one shots for you. Thanks for reading and happy scrolling  
> Ryuu


End file.
